1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to an adaptive writing method for a high-density optical recording apparatus and a circuit thereof, and more particularly, to an adaptive writing method for optimizing light power of a light source, e.g., a laser diode, to be suitable to characteristics of a recording apparatus, and a circuit thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the multi-media era requiring high-capacity recording media, optical recording systems employing high-capacity recording media, such as a magnetic optical disc drive (MODD) or a digital versatile disc random access memory (DVD-RAM) drive, have been widely used.
As the recoding density increases, such optical recording systems require optimal and high-precision states. In general, with an increase in recording density, temporal fluctuation (to be referred to as jitter, hereinafter) in a data domain increases. Thus, in order to attain high-density recording, it is very important to minimize the jitter.
Conventionally, a write pulse is formed as specified in the DVD-RAM format book shown in FIG. 1B, with respect to input NRZI (Non-Return to Zero Inversion) data having marks of 3T, 5T and 11T (T being the channel clock duration), as shown in FIG. 1A. Here, the NRZI data is divided into mark and space. The spaces are in an erase power level for overwriting. The waveform of a write pulse for marks equal to or longer than 3T mark, that is, 3T, 4T, . . . 11T and 14T is comprised of a first pulse, a last pulse and a multi-pulse train. Here, only the number of pulses in the multi-pulse train is varied depending on the magnitude of a mark.
In other words, the waveform of the write pulse is comprised of a combination of read power (FIG. 1C), peak power or write power (FIG. 1D) and bias power or erase power (FIG. 1E). Here, the respective power signals shown in FIGS. 1C, 1D and 1E are all low-active signals.
The waveform of the write pulse is the same as that in accordance with the first generation 2.6 GB DVD-RAM standard. In other words, in accordance with the 2.6 GB DVD-RAM standard, the waveform of the write pulse is comprised of a first pulse, a multi-pulse train and a last pulse. Although the rising edge of the first pulse or the falling edge of the last pulse can be read from a lead-in area to be used, adaptive writing is not possible since the write pulse is fixed to be constant.
Therefore, when a write operation is performed by forming such a write pulse as shown in FIG. 1B, severe thermal interference may occur back and forth with respect to a mark in accordance with input NRZI data. In other words, when a mark is long and a space is short or vice versa, jitter is most severe. This is a major cause of lowered system performance. Also, this does not make it possible for the system to be applied to high-density DVD-RAMs, e.g., second generation 4.7 GB DVD-RAMs.